


Another What If? House of M

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy Kaplan Needs a Hug, Family, Gen, Tommy Shepherd needs a hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, What if?, many characters appear in one scene, why are tags so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: Basically what it says, another House of M What If? Though it is more of a The Young Avengers Special story.This one isn't as sad, I promise.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd
Series: What if? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Another What If? House of M

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after I started writing Another What If? Children's Crusade. And like in that version, Billy and Tommy aren't reincarnated and what not. Basically, they were freed after the heroes defeated Mephisto and were adopted by two different families. So basically... it is really similar to the story listed above.
> 
> Also, I couldn't find out who exactly was on the Avengers team at this point in time so I just wrote a bunch of characters that I remember being there. And the layout will definitely won't match up with the comics.

Billy sat staring off into space in front of the Avengers Mansion. Bruises lined his face but he didn't cry, just sat there. Nobody seemed to mind the fact that a teenager was sitting alone in a park with bruises all over his face. All expect one.

She had a red hoodie on that matched her athletic pants. "Excuse me," she said to Billy. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be okay. Thanks," he replied.

"You're bleeding," she told him.

"Sorry. I thought it stopped."

"What happened," the woman asked, pulling down her hoodie that was blocking her face.

"I kinda got punch in the face. Repeatedly."

"Why," she asked, taking out a handkerchief.

"Because I'm... Different."

"A mutant?"

"Yeah," he replied, sighing. "And Jewish. And adopted."

The woman forced Billy to look at her, wiping away all the blood.

"Oh, my G-d... You're the Scarlet Witch. You're my favorite Avenger," Billy told her. "I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Don't worry I won't tell She-Hulk if you don't," Wanda joked. It was silent for a long time, "So, when you see this bully tomorrow, what are you going to do?"

"Run as quickly in the other direction," Billy replied.

"No," she sternly told him. "You're going to stand your ground. Show him you're not afraid."

"But, I am afraid," Billy replied. "Afraid that if I stand my ground, I will hurt him. My powers... They can hurt people if I'm not careful."

"Well, maybe you should practice. Practice helps control you control your powers better," she told Billy. 

Billy sighed, "the only person I know with the same powers as me is my mom... and she doesn't even remember me... or my twin brother."

"What happened?" Wanda found herself asking.

"I don't know," he truthfully told her. "One minute we, me and my twin brother, were with our parents, the next... we were locked away in a cage. I don't know how long we were there, but when we were freed... we landed in New York. The police asked us who are parents are and where are they. Tommy, my brother, told them... but they didn't believe us... we were sent to a foster home and later adopted... separately... I remember crying, begging to keep us together but it didn't matter." Silent tears fell from his eyes and Billy wiped them away. "I think... I used my powers to create a bond between the two of us... so we could somehow still be connected."

"How so?" Wanda asked, rubbing one of Billy's arms in comfort.

"Sometimes I get random pains," Billy said. "I think they are from him."

Wanda nodded in thought. "And your mother... how does she not remember you?"

"I don't know. But from what I do remember is that my mom couldn't actually give birth because her husband, our dad, was infertile. So she used her powers to create life... From what I gathered was that our mother's friends made her think we weren't real before wiping her mind," Billy told her.

Wanda froze, something in her mind clicking. Her breath hitched before she turned to Billy. Her eyes carefully watching over him. "Billy," she gasped out.

"Yeah?" Billy questioned before pausing. "I don't remember giving you my name."

"I remember," Wanda cried out.

"You- You remember?" Billy asked in disbelief. Tears shed from his eyes as he looked at his mother. Her eyes where full of her own tears and love. "Mom?" He hesitantly asked. "You remember?" 

Wanda pulled him into a hug as they both cried. And they stayed there for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, their eyes were ringed with redness. 

"I'm so sorry," Wanda whispered out as she connected their foreheads. 

"It's ok," Billy whispered out.

"How can I ever make it up to you?" She asked.

"Help me find Tommy and help me with my powers," Billy joked.

Wanda smiled, "I was going to do that either way." She placed a kiss on Billy's head. "Your adoptive parents... do they treat you alright?"

Billy nodded as a smile formed on his lips. "Yeah, they do. They didn't mind the whole mutant thing and I think once my powers came they realized that I might not be lying about you being my mother. I call them Mom and Dad, is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's ok honey."

They stayed that way for a couple more minutes.

"I think I should head home," Billy hesitantly whispered.

"Yeah," Wanda agreed as she wiped away more of her tears. "I can tell they love you and that you love them. I won't take you from them, if your worried about that. Just promise me you will let me know how you are doing, okay? And that you will come to me for any training, nobody else."

"I will," Billy told her. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Billy," Wanda told him.

* * *

"You look happy," Scott Lang said when Wanda entered the kitchen. "Did that jog really cheer you up?"

"Yup," Wanda replied as she went to grab some water. _No way I am going to tell them about Billy and Tommy_ , Wanda thought as she took a drink of water. _Just going to keep on pretending like I know nothing about what they did. They had no right!_ "It was... fun."

"You seem hesitant on that answer," Janet called her out.

Wanda plaster on a fake smile, "Just looking for the right word Jan."

"Words are hard," Peter muttered from a couch.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff stood beside the kitchen island, writing something in a notebook. She hummed a familiar melody under her breath as she wrote. 

"For the last time kid," she heard the familiar voice of one Tony Stark yelled. "Faking being hurt isn't going to get you a meeting with one of us."

Wanda looked up in surprise before running to the front door. 

"And for the last time," Billy's horse voice rang through Wanda's ears, "I'm not faking it! Please let me talk to her!"

Wanda screamed in horror once she was able to see what was happening. "Oh My G-d!" She yelled rushing towards the boy.

"Wanda, thank goodness," Tony said, obviously not really not looking at the woman in question. He closed his eyes and began rubbing his temple. 

"Are you ok? What happened? Was it that bully again?" Wanda fired question after question as she helped Billy into the house.

"Tommy..." Billy muttered, his eyes dropping. "Bond."

Billy clasped into Wanda's arms.

* * *

Wanda stayed by Billy's side while the Avengers called in Doctor Strange and while he was being checked over.

"He'll be ok," Doctor Strange told Wanda.

Wanda said nothing, just staring off into space.

"Do you know what happened?" Doctor Strange asked. 

Wanda nodded, "He created a bond between him and his twin brother, they were adopted separately. He thinks that he might of created some sort of bond so they could stay connected."

Doctor Strange looked off in thought. "So something is wrong with his brother then."

"Yeah," Wanda said as she looked down. A single tear fell. "Do you think you could do a locater spell?"

"Why won't you do it?" 

"I'm not leaving his side, I'm not failing him again."

Doctor Strange sucked in a breath. "What's the boys name?" He hesitantly asked, worry and concern filled his tone.

"I think you know," Wanda darkly responded.

* * *

Billy groaned in pain. Everything hurt. Everything.

"Billy," a soft voice called from his side.

"M'm?" Billy mutter as he opened open his eyes.

"Yeah," Wanda cried out as she rang her hands through his hair. 

The heroes watching from outside froze with their words. Well, everyone but Doctor Strange who was currently preforming a locater spell.

Billy leaned into her touch causing Wanda to smile.

"Will find him," Wanda told him. "I promise."

* * *

A day later, the Avengers basically rained down hell on the illegal government faulty that they were holding Tommy in. A happy family reunion soon followed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uncertain about how I wrote the ending... but whatever. Hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
